


"...или ты так рад меня видеть?"

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: 4 and 11 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	"...или ты так рад меня видеть?"

Унохана, примерившись, взвалила на себя бесчувственное тело.

— Тяжелый, — пробормотала она под нос и, поскольку поблизости не было никого из отряда, позволила себе прибавить пару крепких выражений.

Когда она уже входила в палату, Кенпачи очнулся, зашевелился, начал что-то говорить... Унохана задумчиво провела рукой по вырезу косодэ, поправила пояс, огладила верхнюю часть хакама, а потом, аккуратно надавив на шею Кенпачи, она отключила его и спокойно сгрузила на кровать.

Она проснулась от звонкого крика. Ячиру требовала, чтобы "Добрая тетя-доктор" немедленно осмотрела "больного Кенпачика".

— Как ты думаешь, Ячиру, кто все-таки мог опоить его этой отравой?

— У Кенпачика завелся враг, — Ячиру задумчиво приложила ладошку к щеке, — я не хочу, чтобы он с ним играл!

Когда они вошли в палату, Кенпачи уже был на ногах и собирался покинуть госпиталь.

— Мне нужно осмотреть вас, капитан Зараки.

— Я в полном порядке, — он дернулся, как от удара. — И это, Рецу... то есть, капитан Унохана, я хотел сказать... вчера ночью, когда я пришел в себя, ну... это был просто нож у меня в кармане.

Она промолчала, а Ячиру воскликнула с наивной непосредственностью:

— Кенпачик, но в хакама нет карманов!

Раньше Унохана никогда бы не поверила, что Зараки способен покраснеть.


End file.
